Talk:Evelynn/@comment-82.11.125.103-20120303011847/@comment-95.180.177.219-20120306094052
Im the op , and time to answer questions wooth . /i would need to say op as she is more viable as a tank then a actual damage dealer from that point. your basicly giving her 50 health per hit at level one which is kinda op espcially with 2.5 attack speed person second with her ulti.. thats about 125 health per second which is incredible if you think about it. Her damage is lacking now. however i do agree her passive should be swapped for a spelly life steal effect. how about this with her stealth. she can activate it so she canno't be dected on the map. and only champions 600 range or closer can see her. Meaning if your not paying attention she can assasinate so much easyer and makes oracles alot more useless vs her. ( orcacles is just op . ) / Remember , she doesn't have extra as from my ult , her old ult is replaced haha xD 50 hp at lvl1 is if you started with Q , and you keep spamming it like your life depends on it o-o Its not lacking that much :> but i never said she was supposed to be a good duelist , more like a team utility champ xD. /That's stupidly OP. Beyond stupid really. Stealth alone already lets twitch counter-jungle reasonably well, with those other abilities she would be broken. Please stay away from the balancing team. / What ? how ? other than the fact that people can SEE her from the bush and all that , and well , riot did say they would give twitch and eve permastealth anyway , do a little googling . i just decided to work around that >.> /Why are there only three level ups for non-ults... / There are 5 ofc , just 3 have major changes , the other have like mana cost and cd , which i didn't think were that important to list. /Thats nothing like eve, you just made a completely different skill set / Isn't it better to use skills more fitting for a champion , like you know , better than the ones riot scrapped in closed beta ? , i just read her lore and thought these were more fitting >.> /I like your new ulti idea. I prefer new skills without changing her core (stealth). Shes terrible now, sooooo fucking TERRIBLE. She urgently needs the damn rework. WAKE UP RIOT!!!1 / Thank you :D , and yeah.. thers no way to play her in non ranked/non trololol/non smurf/ games -_- /Good but her W is just op ... the rest is good .. but permanent stealth is broken / Riot announced that they would give eve and twitch permastealth anyway. /The permanent stealth reminds me of a hero in DOTA. / haven't played dota , just went off what riot staff said about the rework. /Her e is talons skill her w makes no sense how would she even be able to gank she has no mvsp boost so jungle would never work and her ult wouldn't heal enough if the AD carry was killed and she doesn't have the kit to kill someone in late mostly do damage and not kill much / nobody said she was supposed to be a lategame carry ? xD well , a gap closer and a slow isn't enough to gank ? -_- , now that you mention it , her w is exactly like cuthroat .. i didn't even notice that , but then again , i didn't think adding heavier cc would help.. QUESTION : would you rather make it decrease armor and mr ? :)